In one approach, a read and a write operation of a memory macro are performed at a same address. To that end, an internal clock of the memory macro is used to turn off the read word line and the read output latch before the write clock is enabled. The internal clock for the read operation in this approach is generated based on a tracking circuit. Because of variations in the manufacturing process, the tracking circuit, however, causes a narrow read margin in some conditions, especially at lower operating voltages.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.